gearquestfandomcom-20200213-history
PVP Guide
'PvP' : Person vs Person *'Best thing to concentrate on before anything is to get your 500 party team boost.' *'This will give you the best PVP Action and stats' : Best Classes for PvP are: Rogue – Specialization points should go into Opportunity and Damage Dealing Overall best for attack, this is a result of the Opportunity Trader – Specialization points should go into Opportunity only Very good for attack Titan '– Specialization points should go into Damage Dealing and Resistance (or only one of those) Great for attack and Defense (You decide which is better for you for how many points go where) :: '''NOTE: '''Bank your gold if you don't want to lose it. PvP Titles are attained by participating in Player vs Player combat. It uses a ladder system with all players starting at the lowest level. You can only gain points to gain the next rank if you kill people within your rank range. For example: ''A Rookie player kills a No PvP title player. The Rookie player will not be awarded points towards his next title because the kill was too easy nor will the other player's rank go down. as opposed to An Apprentice player kills a Rookie player. The Apprentice player gains points towards his next title and might gain it (if he has had enough kills and few deaths in PvP ranked fights) while the Rookie player loses points and might become a Freshman. To summarize, this means you must kill player's within 1 title of your own to have the chance of gaining points. Do remember however, if you are a high Rookie (near apprentice), you will have better luck killing Rookies or Apprentices to gain the next title than if you keep hunting Freshmen. The closer to your rank you kill the more points you will get, the fewer kills you will need. Do not waste your stamina on easy kills! ;) Titles When you gain points towards your rank, the fight outcome will show "You gain PvP rank." * No PvP Title * Freshman * Rookie * Apprentice * Novice * Neophyte * Experienced * Expert * Grand Master '''Point Advice Levelling Points Points should be every level 2 attack 1 health and then 2 attack 1 stam till 20 base stam is gained then just 2 att 1 health. Specialization Points on Rogue should go Oppertunity and Damage Dealing and the occasional Counter tactics Points on Titan should be Damage Dealing and Resistance. Points on Cleric should be Counter Tactics only maybe 1 or 2 in Healing for healing while being hit or hitting others. Ponts on Trader should be all Oppertunity and 1 or 2 points in Healing for same reason as Cleric. Kill Streak "Multi Kill" -3- Kills in a Row "Mega Kill" -7- Kills in a Row "Ultra Kill" -11- Kills in a Row "Monster Kill" -16- Kills in a Row "Killing Spree" -26- Kills in a Row "God Like" -51- Kills in a Row Gear Guide: (needs updating) Levels 1 – 6: Attack Gear: *Occams Razor x2 :::Menil A' Rist x2 (as high as you can get) level 4 *Destroyers rings (the ones with skulls on)x2 *Slayers Pauldrons *Colossus Claws (as high ones as you can get) *Hunger Grip (as high as you can get) *Undead Armour *Lethifold Cloak *Tablet of Reckoning *Fire Crown :::Superior Elven Helmet on level 4 Defense: *Impenetrable Skull *Demonic Epaulettes *Wooden Shield (as high a stat you can get) ::: at level 3 upgrade to Tentacula Shield ::: at level 4 Upgrade to Sheild of Laranis (as high as you can get). *Occams Razor *Gravediggers Robe *Hunger Grip (as high stat as you can get) *Tablet of Reckoning *Ring of the Survivor x2 *Gravediggers Sandals *Whitewarren Leggings Levels 7 - 10 Attack Gear: * Enchanted Skele Dagger x2 :::Cold Morning Soulbreaker x2 (as high stat as you can get)when level 8 * Destroyers rings (the ones with skulls on)x2 * Slayers Pauldrons * Hunger Grip (as high as you can get) * DragonHide Boots * Lethifold Cloak * Superior Elven Helm Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology